


A Moonlit Walk

by moonlitnights



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitnights/pseuds/moonlitnights
Summary: Natasha and Pierre take a walk through a local park after a brief time apart.





	A Moonlit Walk

‘I’ve missed this’

‘I know, you have said that at least 10 times during this walk’

‘Well, my apologies, Petya, for missing my husband while he was away’

‘No need to apologise Natasha, I am a very missable person’

It was a cold night, as were nearly all nights in Moscow during winter. Neither Natasha nor Pierre bemoaned this fact, as each other’s company kept them feeling warm (as well as the many layers they wore under their fur-lined cloaks). Pierre had just returned from a brief visit to St. Petersburg, despite his best effort to avoid it. Pierre never liked to leave his family for too long, but sometimes even he must succumb to society’s demands.

The second he returned, Natasha leaped into his arms, and despite the late hour, the two decided on a moonlit walk through the nearby park.

Natasha’s hands were held tight in a muff, with Pierre’s arm linked in hers. As they strolled, they discussed every topic under the sun; politics, philosophy, poetry and the going-ons of the Bezukhov household.

‘Masha has mastered a new piece on the piano, and Lisa and Petya have delighted in singing and dancing along’ Natasha recounted.

‘I’m sure Masha was delighted in her siblings interference’ Pierre giggled.

‘Indeed’

Natasha slowed the two of them as snowflakes began to fall. The night was brightly lit due to the full moon, and the moon had just come out from the clouds, fully illuminating Pierre’s red face.

‘You look like a rose, my husband, you’re blushing so much!’

‘And you’re glowing in the light my dear’

Natasha took her turn to blush, and whispered to Pierre ‘Would you mind if I kissed you right now?’

Pierre’s face broke into a smile and he murmured back ‘Of course not’

Natasha stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Pierre’s wide waist. Pierre dipped his head down to meet his wife’s lips. Although they have kissed many times before, and will kiss many times in the future, Pierre still felt his heart glow and his mind go fuzzy. Natasha felt herself begin to float as Pierre put his hands on her cool cheeks.

Pierre quickly grabbed his wife around her waist and lifted her in the air, spinning her.

‘Ahh Pierre!’, Natasha squealed in delight.

Pierre slowed down and kissed his wife again, her above him this time.

The pair sighed in content, simply looking into each other’s eyes as the snow fell around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first pieces of writing I have ever published, and I would greatly appreciate any feedback. Thanks!


End file.
